Heartless war
by Duelwielder
Summary: Sora and Kairi's friendship is growing and they're now 15 years old. Sora is the leader of an army of Keybearers. He knows how to use two Keyblades and so does Riku the First War of Light and Darkness is coming!
1. Sora

Summery: This takes place after kh2. Sora is now 15, Riku is with him,  
and Kairi is hiding in the tree house with Leon, Cloud, Arieth, and  
yuffie. Sora is the true keyblademaster but he found hundreds of key  
bearers and now are on the gummi ship, Sora the leader of them and the  
strongest. The key bearers are getting ready for the first war between  
light and darkness. Sora has learned to use two keyblades at a time.  
The oathkeeper, and the oblivion. Riku also has the oblivion, and the  
black keyblade.  
  
It was about dark and the sun was almost gown and  
Sora and Riku are walking toward the tree house wondering if kairi  
didn't go wondering of to explore around.  
  
Riku: Sora im sorry  
that I went to the darkness and not with you and kairi. Its just I  
didn't have much control even at the beginning I possessed by darkness  
when I asked you to go to the darkness with me.  
  
Sora: I know  
you didn't mean all those things you said and did. But now were  
together again the three of us and now we have the power to defeat the  
darkness that destroyed so many.  
  
Riku:  
hey since were together again you can tell kairi how you feel about  
her and maybe you might get kissed or slapped.  
  
Sora: I don't know what you're talking about (what it would be  
like to kiss kairi).  
  
Sora ran to the tree house hoping to talk to kairi. Riku was  
behind him. When they got up their kairi was sleeping on the bed, Leon  
and yuffie were sitting reading a book. Cloud was sitting in a chair  
drinking poupo juice, Arieth she was just on the couch awake.  
  
Sora explained to Leon and cloud that they have  
to go on the gummi ship with the rest of the key bearers cause this  
worlds going to disappear tomorrow.  
  
Sora: Ill get kairi, and riku wait for me outside.  
  
Sora picked up kairi looking at her beautiful face  
kairi was wearing a black tank top and bellbottom shorts. Sora holding  
kairi trotted his way towered the doorway. Sora still holding kairi  
was headed for the gummi ship and riku behind him. It was now dark  
outside Sora went in and so did Riku. Leon, Cloud, Arieth, and yuffie  
were already there. Everyone had there own room that looked a hotel  
room. Sora went to his room and put kairi on his bed. Sora noticed  
that it kind of chilly so he laid his jacket on kairi; he sat on his  
couch thinking. Pilot Tidus and wakka warned the launch on speaker.  
Minutes later they launched.  
  
Abyss  
  
Kairi was on the couch sleeping; sora fell asleep in the chair. Kairi awoke and notice that sora jacket was on her like covers. She saw sora asleep on a couch. Kairi got up and looked around the room.  
  
Kairi: this looks like a room at hotel room; I guess sora took care of me when I was asleep. Sora is so nice to me and cares for me and I love him, I wonder if he will ever be my boy.....................  
  
Her words stopped as she saw sora snore she giggled; looking at sora her eyes sparkled and glistened. She sat down next to the asleep Sora she started playing with his brown spiky hair. Kairi gave sora a gentle kiss on the nose then she laid down on the couch next to sora and she laid her head down on his shoulder and fell asleep. Later Sora woke he noticed that Kairi was lying on his shoulder.  
  
Sora: Kairi.......... She's laying on my shoulder" Sora suddenly turned bright red" Sora then put an arm around the sleeping Kairi holding her" before he went to sleep he said" kairi I love you and I always will.  
  
Kairi woke once again except this time she noticed something was holding her, her eyes widened as she saw who it was.  
Kairi: Sora he's holding me"with the thought she blushed" she loved the way Soras body warm her.  
  
Kairi laid her head down this time her forehead on Soras cheek and her eyes were facing his neck. She now went to sleep.  
  
Sora woke up later on after giving the sleeping Kairi a kiss on her lips gently. Sora was making him and Kairi some pancakes, Kairi then woke up and she then joined Sora in breakfast.  
  
Sora; I had a nice sleep did you Kairi. Sora said cheerfully. Kairi then blushed bright red and then giggled.  
Loves in the air but not spoken  
Kairi: It was nice and comfortable. Sora then maid a cheesy grin.  
Sora: kairi I have to tell you something.  
Kairi: yes sora. Kairi then moved closer to soras face.  
Rite then heartless appeared out of the ground sora jumped out the seat before Kairi could kiss him. A black coat with a hoody magically appeared on soras body two keyblades appeared in his hands oathkeeper and oblivion. Sora jumped in the middle of the group and swung his right keyblade oblivion and sliced once neck and desenigrated. He then did a 7foot back flipp wile upside down he stabbed one heartless in its shoulders and when he finished the back flipp the keyblades stabbed threw the desenigrating heartless. He turned around and swung and killed another one and jumped in the air about 10feet. Looking down he pointed his keyblades at two last heartless and yelled fire, two fireballs shot out and destroyed the two he landed and saw a heartless had a sword and grabbed kairi. Kairi screamed, sora was about 16 feet from the heartless and kairi, he ran towards them and disappeared the heartless eyes widened and so did Kairis sora reappeared behind the heartless and stabbed it. The heartless disinigraded and so did its sword; kairi fell to her knees shocked of what just happened. She turned around and saw sora weeping.  
Kairi; sora are you okay.  
Sora: no, Kairi im not you don't understand that was the most scariest moment of my life.  
  
Kairi what do you mean.  
  
Sora: I could've lost you Kai you could've left me before I could tell my feelings for you  
  
Kairi: what are they sora. Kairi said wile looking in his eyes while she was moving closer.  
  
Sora held Kairis hand and his lips moving closer to hers sora then closed his eyes and said.  
  
Sora: I love you Kairi. Sora and kairi were now kissing (making out) sora held kairi and kairi had her hands on his chest. Sora picked kairi up (still kissing) they sat down on the couch sora was still holding her. Kairi had her hand behind sora head pushing his lips towards hers more. Then she broke the kiss slowly and she baried her head in soras chest and a minute later fell asleep in soras arms.  
  
Forever with you  
  
Wakka: Yo tidus is that a planet its looks pitch black ya.  
  
Tidus: Yes Wakka that a planet its were the most heartless are but we need a week to train for it and buy armor for the soldiers except for the captains cause they like to fight in their own cloughs. Besides were going to Olympia the planet on our right we should be landing in 7 hours.  
  
Speakers   
  
Wakka: testing testing yo tidus this is cool yo we cool who wants to play ball Id beat you ya Tidus; give the mike; oh hi we should be landing in Olympia in 7 hours so get ready thank you.   
  
Kairi just woke up and herd the news  
  
Kairi; come on lazy bum wake up. Kairi tickled soras stomach sora laughed and Kairi giggled, Kairi then stopped but still giggling.  
  
Kairi: hello sora you sleep well. Kairi then kissed sora on the lips.  
  
Sora: what's up kai.  
  
Kairi: tidus said that well be landing in 7hours to Olympia.  
Sora: so why'd did you wake me up then Kairi so I could kiss you more. Kairi face was in front of Soras she then giggled and kissed him.......................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................... Sora: that was a great kiss. Sora then breathed heavily. But not better then our first kiss kai. Kairi then blushed and giggled. Sora then got up and sat next to kairi and turn on the TV. Sora put it on a love movie kairi put her head on soras shoulder and watched it for two hours. Sora then got up and reach for his luggage and got something out and put it around his back  
  
Kairi: what do you have their sora.  
Sora: something that I gave you but not exactly gave you  
Kairi: what is it? Said Kairi with a confused face.  
  
Destiny  
  
Sora pulled out a puopo fruit( sora gotten it before his world was destroyed by heartless twice)  
  
Sora; I drew you one before and our destinies did become intertwine but this can be a our true poupo fruit of our love for each other.  
  
Sora then broke the poupo fruit in half and gave it to kairi. They both ate it together. Sora kissed Kairi patiently and smiled. 


	2. Seeing Old Friends

Seeing Old Friends  
The ship was now landing on Olympia. Sora, Kairi, and riku got out first. They saw a faraway figure was waving to them Sora noticed the figure. Sora: Hercules is that you. Sora said yelling.  
  
Hercules: Ya its me Sora. He said cheerfully.  
  
Sora and his party ran to Hercules. Sora and riku raced like they used to except this time Sora one. Kairi was walking admiring the scenery. Sora was running up to her wondering why she wasn't running.  
  
Sora: Kairi come on I want you to meet an old friend of mine.  
  
Kairi: can we just walk and look around.  
  
Sora: No. Sora then picked her up, she giggled and Sora ran towards Riku and Hercules.  
Before reaching the gang Kairi kissed Sora gently on the lips. Sora then reached them and Kairi stopped kissing him.  
  
Hercules: so Sora you here for a match against me again, this time I wont lose.  
  
Sora: no actually we need to eat and train for a war on the black star.  
  
Hercules: a war no problem ill come and help you'll need everyone you can get.  
  
Sora: thanks Herc we do need you.  
  
Hercules then stared at Riku and Kairi curiously and confused. Stepped up to Riku. Hercules: so you must be Riku I here you too have a keyblade and that Sora finally found you I see.  
Hercules then walked up to Kairi.  
  
Hercules: so this is Kairi, Sora told me about you, you're a princess of heart so I see you two are madly in love now. I see the keyblademaster and the princess of heart interesting a good pair 'perfect'. Well Sora you finally found you true love that's nice.  
  
Sora: I didn't just find her she was in my heart the whole time. Kairi then blushed and bit her lip.  
  
The Coliseum Sora, Kairi, and Riku just walked into the lobby. Kairi was holding Soras hand Riku and Hercules were punching each others arms. They saw a goat with a human's body.  
Sora; "Fill". Sora yelled cheerfully.  
  
Fill; "Kid" is that you I see you found you're friends and girlfriend.  
Sora turned to Kairi his face was bright red and Kairi giggled.  
  
Sora: well huh ya ............well we need to train here and get supplies see we have a war between the heartless. I have an army of keybearers and we have to stay here.  
  
Fill: alright you can stay, but...............................  
Sora: what............  
Fill: I want you to kiss that girl that you're holding hands with and then ill let you stay.  
  
Sora: 'gasp" wh...wh....why do you want me to kiss her.  
  
Fill: I just want to see if you're telling the truth about her being you're girlfriend.  
Kairi walked up to Sora and bit her lip and smiled. What are you waiting for kiss me Sora? Sora then put his lips on Kairis and made out with her. Kairi grabbed his head and pushed it toward hers more. Then Kairi broke it and blushed.  
  
Fill its official you're staying until you're ready.  
  
Sora: that's good well um thanks Fill you really know how to ambaries me. Sora said jokingly Riku then laughed.  
  
Then Sora ran to the ship and led his army out.  
Sora: now's the time we train and rest and eat cherish the time we have now cause after the war some of you ant coming back so live wile you can. This is going to be our fist war and it wont be our last, too our freedom and to the light we cherish "keyblademasters". Sora said loudly and boldly.  
  
Then the howl army screamed yyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .  
Sora: this is our last 7 days till we fight the first one. 


	3. training to the death

Training to the death  
Sora and his army went to sleep on the gummiship Sora and Kairi slept on soras couch. Hercules slept on soras couch, riku slept were he usually slept in the bathtub Kairi was barely asleep but had one eye opened. Kairi: Sora wake up lazy bum I need to talk to you. Kairi poking Sora  
  
Sora: yes Kairi what is it. Sora said half asleep.  
  
Kairi: Sora do you have tooooo..............  
  
Sora; what Kairi what's wrong. Kairi then started weeping.  
  
Kairi: do you have to fight and leave me again? You promised last time you'd come back and you did but this time you might not come back, you might............) Kairi then started cried worst.  
  
Sora: Kairi I will come back and when I do Ill take you to the clock tower and Ill teach you how to fly.  
  
flash back   
  
Sora: I cant believe it I really flew I wonder if Kairi would believe me probably not.  
  
Peter: you can bring her to never land sometime, and then she can try it herself.  
  
Sora: If you believe you can do anything rite ill find Kairi. Peter nodded.   
  
Kairi: that's good sora im glad you hadn't changed.  
  
Sora then remembered the time they had that talk at the dock at Destiny Island. Sora then snuggled to Kairi hugging her.  
  
Sora: this time ill come back to you I promise. Kairi then smiled and kissed Soras lips.  
  
Kairi then rested her head on Soras shoulder. Sora then started to wipe Kairis tears off her face. Kairi then fell asleep and Sora did the same.  
  
The next day..................... sora and his army went to the training room the teenagers then started to train with these things 5 times each  
  
1.Sparing with bamboo sticks  
2. Pour 300degree water all over you( going threw more pain means being punched would be nothing.  
3. Hit keyblades against hurdling fire balls coming at you. 4. Practice sonic, Ragnaroc, Arcanum, and strike raid against each other  
5. Racing a 10-mile run if you stop you have to do it again  
6. Dodging bullets.  
Sora and riku were sparing in a huge plain white area, Sora had his black coat with his hoody on. Riku had the same except his didn't have a hoody. They both had they're bamboo sticks and charged at each other. Sora disappeared and Riku did the same suddenly a wall smashed and concrete fell on the ground. Sora reappeared staring at the broken concrete slowly something was getting up from it. It was riku and he looked hardly scratched. Riku charged at Sora Riku swung right Sora block and came in with a left swing Riku blocked. Sora jumped in the air riku did the same. They were hurdling in the air fighting Riku swung left Sora blocked Riku then kick Soras bamboo sticks in half. Sora then kicked Riku in the stomach and dust swarmed around Rikus stomach Riku was then falling to the ground headfirst. Riku then did a flip before he hit the ground his feet landed so hard that a seeable underground shockwave came from rikus feet. Riku then put his bamboo stick up in a blocking form cause he saw Sora was coming down. Sora then hit Rikus bamboo stick in half but Riku moved away from the hit but still holding the bamboo sticks. Sora then thrusted his legs towered riku and pushed off the ground fast and hit Rikus shoulder. Riku yelped. Riku recovered and turned around and swung right Sora blocked left then swung right riku ducked and tried to strip Sora with his left foot but Sora jumped and kicked rikus left bamboo stick away. Riku then came up and did a spinning back kick and hit Soras left bamboo stick away. They both threw they're last bamboo sticks at each other sora jumped and the bamboo barely missed his face. Riku ducked and the bamboo missed him. Then they went to hand to hand combat Sora did a jump roundhouse kick towered rikus face. Riku blocked with his right hand showing pain. Riku then kicked up and kicked soras feet making Sora flip but Sora grabbed Riku and slammed him in the ground when he finished his flip. Riku then yelped again. Then he did a sort of a break dancing move and tripped Sora. Sora put his hands on the ground so he wouldn't get his face hert so he pushed up in the air. His legs were in the air he turned over and tried to slammed down his feet on Rikus body but Riku flipped back now standing up and avoided it. Sora then faced Riku and punched has hard in Rikus chest sending him flying towards a wall Riku smashed into the wall and passed out. 5minutes later..............  
  
Nurse selphie: its fine he's just asleep rite now he should be up and running tomorrow.  
  
Sora: that good ill grab my army we had enough today. Tomorrow will be free day well just rest. Thanks again. 


	4. Shipping To The First War

Shipping to the first war. Soras army went to the middle of the coliseum were they been summoned too. Sora was standing in the front ready to speak.  
  
Sora: 6 days have past since we've arrived here and now's the time we leave.  
  
Suddenly a soldier stood up.  
  
Soldier: why are we fighting the war if it isn't our own planet there's no point.  
  
Sora; cause we the keybearers haft to protect the planets its our duty to keep the balance intact. If we don't the balance will be gone nothing will fill that gap. If we don't well have to live with having people killed and the planet destroyed. Sora said strongly.  
Soldier: I'm sorry for questioning our duties and doubting you.  
  
Sora: its okay sit. The soldier then sat down. The time we have too departure is in three hours say goodbye to friends and loved ones. Who ever thought mid teens would save the worlds. Two hours and 45 minutes passed ........................ With that Sora went to the lobby to say bye to Kairi.  
  
Sora: Kairi I came here to say were leaving and I'm going to miss you this might take weeks.  
  
Kairi: Sora I'm going to miss you to and when you get back theirs a howl lot of me to spare in you're room. Kairi then giggled.  
  
Sora: what do you mean.... heh...heh. Sora said nervously.  
  
Kairi: you know. With that Kairi gave him a bear hug (Sora was confused cause she didn't kiss him). With that sora walked away.  
  
Sora: Bye Kai I love you. With that Sora left threw lobby door to go to the gummiship.  
  
Kairi then went out the door, Sora was heading for the ship and was about halfway too it.  
  
Kairi: yelled out to sora: "Sora Stop".  
  
Kairi ran as fast as she could towards him. Sora turned around and Kairi jumped at him. Sora panicked and flew his arms opened to catch her. Kairi land in Soras arms sora grabbed her legs and Kairi hanged her arms around his neck. She then kissed him aggressively and tenderly her tongue was ruff and so was his. Their mouths locking and unlocking. Kairi then broke the kiss when she ran out of air. Gasping for air she told Sora. Kairi: don't forget you promised to come back to me. Kairi was breathing hard. Remember this what you get when you get home and more. Kairi then kissed him again this time more patiently then before and slower.  
  
Two minutes later Kairi jumped off of Sora.  
  
Sora: don't forget I'm always going to be there for you.  
  
Kairi: show them what you're made of I already know.  
  
Sora. I will, oh and Kairi I love you.  
  
Kairi: I love you to Sora goodbye. Sora then gave Kairi a kiss and left.  
  
Sora: goodbye. Sora then waved to Kairi before he on the ship.  
  
The ship now launched off into space Sora waved to Kairi. Kairi blew him a kiss before they went to far.  
  
Kairi. Come back safe Sora.  
  
Fill then walked up besides Kairi.  
  
Kairi: yes.  
  
Fill: you ant bad kid  
  
Kairi: what do you mean?  
  
Fill: you let him go that was brave to do that.  
  
Kairi: Thanks fill I can't wait till he comes back. A tear ran down Kairi's face. Please come back to me Sora. 


	5. The Arrival and the war

The Arrival and the war.  
  
Sora was looking out the window thinking of Kairi and if she's worried.  
Wakka then Wakka; Its okay broda you'll see her again.  
  
Sora: thanks I needed that. Oh, Wakka you're a gunman and Tidus is a swordsman wright.  
  
Wakka: Ya, why.  
  
Sora then put a hand on Wakka's shoulder cause I don't want to leave anybody behind in the fight.  
  
Tidus then spoke on the radio  
  
Tidus: well be arriving soon so stand by.  
  
Minutes later.........  
  
Sora: its time. The gummiship just landed.  
  
Soras army walked out in an orderly fashion. They started building cabins around the ship.  
  
Hercules walked up to Sora.  
  
Hercules: Sora do you think well make it.  
  
Riku then walked up to them hearing their conversation.  
  
Riku: yes were going to make it we have to. There's no doubt in my mine were going to dominate those heartless. Were the keybearers and we having the keyblademaster were indestructible.  
  
Suddenly they heard stomping from far away. The captains (Riku, cloud, Leon, Tidus, wakka and Hercules) and the leader Sora ran up a steep hill too take a look. They're eyes widened as they saw a army of heartless miles and miles long.  
  
Sora: there must be over 286.000 Heartless there and 28 captains and a leader.  
  
The captains had armor and better swords then the others.  
The leader had black wings (like sephiroths) and black thick armor and a black helmet with two fine black blades, also a small black heart was on its chest and blue electricity was staticking around it constantly.  
  
Sora: Ill take the leader you guys take the captains and when were done help kill the heartless.  
  
Kairis pove  
  
Kairi; okay I cant take it anymore I want to see Sora. Said Kairi squeezing her pillow.  
  
Yuffie: Kairi stop it he's coming back don't worry.  
  
Arieth: Yuffie let her be, I feel the same way as she does. My poor cloudy woudy.  
  
Yuffie: you girls make me sick.  
  
KairiArieth: you're just jellies cause you don't love somebody.  
  
Yuffie: Don't tell anybody but I like................  
  
KairiArieth: who.  
  
Yuffie: Riku.  
  
Kairi: oh my gosh you two make a great couple, I know he likes you too.  
  
Yuffie: oh my gosh are you serious. Oh, Kairi since Sora's you're boyfriend and all how was you're first kiss like.  
  
Kairi; that's something you have to find out you're self wright Arieth.  
  
Arieth: that's Wright.  
  
Sora's pove   
  
Sora and his team ran down the hill trying to warn the army.  
  
Sora: everybody get to you're position the heartless they're here. Wright then the army got in position.  
  
Sora then got in front of his army and spoke.  
  
Sora: this is the time we stand up this is the beginning of the first war of the universe. By my keyblade this black war will not conquer us we will be the vectors of this one. But... we should be afraid of the last war. To our pride to light to our "Destiny". Sora said loudly with pride.  
  
Army: To Our "Destiny".  
  
Then the heartless were coming down the hill.  
  
Sora then pointed his keyblade toward them and yelled "Destiny" then him and his army charged at the heartless. The leader was in front and the captains were behind them Sora and the Heartless leader jumped in the air to fight. The captains stayed on the ground to fight with the other captains. The armies ran wright in each other.  
  
The fight now begins................  
  
Author's words............................. hey guess what I'm already working on the battle that s what I'm going to call this chappie. it'll be out soon like by today or tomorrow or Monday or Tuesday. 


	6. The First battle

You know how when Sora fights his attack goes threw them but not stabbing them but gives them the pain. Same thing in this with the heartless and sora  
  
The battle of our fate  
  
The battle, our hope our survival rest in the hands of the one, the Keybladmaster....................................... Sora: you're fight is with me. Then Sora's black coat appeared on Sora and So did his other Keyblade. The heartless leader glared at Sora.  
  
???: Fine but before I slaughter you know this they call me Blackheart.  
  
Sora: Shut up and fight me.  
  
The oathkeeper was glowing with light (Arcanum). Sora then yelled Ragnorak and a giant circular mystical magic appeared in front of the Keyblade. The magic suddenly clamped on Sora's body. Sora then disappeared and reappeared behind b.h and swung at him then it turn around quickly and blocked.  
  
The (arcnorak) then cut threw the sword and cut b.h chest then the magic on his body exploded and formed tens of little ball thing and hit b.h. Then its sword regenerated and took normal form.  
  
Sora swung right b.h flew back and came back with an attack but Sora blocked left (Oathkeeper) sparks were fling of the edges. B.h then kicked Sora in the stomach then bended down then b.h elbowed Sora in the head sending him flying down strait into the ground. Sora then jumped up b.h then flew down and stood in front of Sora. (Fast motion) sora swung left b.h blocked and swung right Sora blocked right. He jumped on b.h sword and jumped again this time came down with a swing heading for its head. B.h blocked left up and swung right up Sora then pushed off b.h's Sword he barely missed the swing. And Sora flipped over b.h head and came behind it b.h turned around quickly and swung Sora ducked and popped up and swung right.  
  
B.h swung left and blocked right. Sora blocked the after attack then swung left. B.h blocked with its right. Sora then spinned with his swords out b.h blocked with swung but his sword was hit off its hands into the ground. Sora then landed on his feet and swung left. B.h then blocked left and ran towards his other sword. Sora jumped and swung, B.h then picked up its sword and blocked weakly and fell to the ground hard Sora swung left right, B.h blocked the attack but Sora then kicked its stomach.  
  
b.h recovered and jumped 27feet and threw its swords down at Sora. Sora blocked then B.h then kicked him wile it was in the air, Sora flew rite into a giant rock, the rock collapse on him b.h swords reappeared in its hands  
  
RIKU'S Prove  
  
Riku was face to face with a captain. Riku charged at it and yelled sonic Riku disappeared. Captain then started looking like it was being hit. Then Riku reappeared in the same stopped except his keyblade out in front of him; captain then fell on its knees. It then glared at Riku and hissed, it put its sword out and a back sphere shot at Riku. He tried to dodge it but the sphere hit his leg, then spun and hit the ground.  
  
Riku; aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh. Riku then looked the soldiers and all the heartless they were fighting.  
  
Riku then got up, his leg was bleeding. He then charged and swung hard and cut in half the captains sword. He then cut captain's chest so hard that he flew to the ground hard. It then trip Riku and slammed its other blade hard on Riku. Riku then yelled then he punched captain's face hard and it screamed. They then flipped back up and fought. Riku jumped in the air about 76feet and pointed at captain and yelled 'darkness vortex" a giant beam hurtled down at it. It also shot a beam and hit his the beams then exploded they jumped in the explosion and fought inside. There was only shattering noises and sparks flying everywhere finally the explosion disappeared. Captain was on the ground beat up and Riku too. Riku then forced himself to get up and walk to captain he stabbed his keyblade into the things head and it disinegrated. Riku then walked into the war and fought battle.  
  
Cloud then found sepheroth and disappeared to fight. Leon fought two captains and killed them.  
  
Sora's prove  
  
Sora stood up and threw his oblivion at b.k got scratched. Sora threw his oathkeeper at b.h and went threw it. B.h then flew down and swung. Sora's keyblades then reappeared and blocked quickly and pushed b.h in over him and spinned and cut its back. Then back flipped over its head and landed facing it.  
  
Sora: did that hurt stupid.  
  
Kairi's prove  
  
Kairi slept with the girls and thought about Sora.  
  
Kairi: (I wonder how Sora's doing) yuffie wake up.  
  
Yuffie: yah Kai what is it.  
  
Kairi: don't tell anyone but I shared a poupofruit with Sora and he kissed me alought. I wonder if you don't mind but could you stay with me till Sora gets back.  
  
Yuffie: sure  
  
Kairi: thanks (Sora come back soon I miss you already).  
  
Sora's prove  
  
Sora jumped in the air about 58feet and yelled this is for you Kairi......................... 


	7. One Shot

One shot  
  
Sora was in the air mumbling some Ancient words and moved his sword toward B.h  
  
Sora: I name this move after Kairi. Sora then shot out a giant white beam towards B.h it was a mile long and a mile wide.  
  
B.h you think you've beaten me don't you well you didn't. The beam then crashed onto B.h. the beam then exploded.  
  
Flash back  
  
Kairi: Sora your such a pervert you. Kairi said jokingly. You think you can just kiss me like you want well you cant only I can.  
  
Sora: since I cant kiss you, I guess I can tickle you then.  
  
Kairi: You wouldn't dare Sora. Get away from me, touch me and you wont be able to open you're lips Ill sock you one back off. Kairi was now sitting on the couch playing with her hair Sora then jumped on her.  
  
Sora: I like to see that. Sora was now on top of her. Kairi oh no I'm drunk don't take advantage of me.  
  
Kairi: what you little perv. Kairi said giggling. Get off fatty.  
  
Sora: (gasp) fatty oh now you done it (Sora's not really fat). Sora then tickled Kairi's ribs, Kairi was laughing.  
  
Kairi: Sora stop it that really tickles. Kairi was now giggling.  
  
Sora: tell me Kairi who's you're daddy.  
  
Kairi: "Whaaaaaatttttttt" Kairi then pulled Sora down to her face. You'll never be my daddy but you'll always be on top of me. Sora then turned bright red. Kairi then kissed Sora.  
  
Sora: when I leave tomorrow Ill make up a new move after you. He then madout with her. Kairi then put her leg over sora's left leg even thow Kairi is on his right.  
  
End of flash back  
  
B.h was on the ground bleeding black blood and hurt.  
  
Sora: you should be dead.  
  
B.h; I told you wont kill me now. He then flew up to Sora and swung and hit him In the stomach. You'll die.  
  
He then kicked his head, Sora was now flying towards the ground but B.h disappeared. B.h reappeared and kicked Sora before he hit the ground Sora was now flying towards a hill and smashed into it and came THREW THE OTHER SIDE. B.h then walked to Sora.  
  
b.h: I've been going easy on you but now ill kill. He then had his sword disappeared and put his hand in the air a giant orb was hovering over them (like the one on destiny island)  
  
Sora: you wont kill me period. B.h then threw the orb down at Sora. There was a massive explosion of black smoke.  
  
The black smoke cleared and Sora Was "gone".  
  
B.h: now Ill distinguish you're friends "what". Sora was hovering over head B.h just noticed.  
  
Sora: "Kairi" Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhh. Magic was circling around him suddenly it took form on him it formed white armor and a white helmet and had a white wing and a black one.  
  
Sora. You'll die by my hand and no other.  
  
Sora flew down at b.h and fought Sora swung right b.h blocked left. Sora swung right b.h back flipped Sora jumped and swung and cut him they then flew in the air and fought. sora had a white aero and B.h had a black one they constantly on attacking. B.h swung left and swung right Sora blocked left and swung right and clattered against b.h's Sword b.h then swung left Sora flipped over b.h and swung right. B.h turned around and blocked right and swung left sora ducked and stabbed b.h in the stomach a kick him. He then spoke of mystic words as b.h hit the ground and got up and blasted a beam. Sora then moved his keyblade (oathkeeper) toward B.h and blasted a giant pure white beam and clattered against the black beam. The explosion was massive, but Sora's was still going and hit b.h but a peace of b.h's beam was still going and hit Sora's shoulder and making him fall to the ground but B.h was hit by most of the beam and got massive pain.  
  
Sora then got up and walked up to B.h who was now laying on the ground almost dead.  
  
Blackheart: you've beaten me and I'm glad I've gotten to fight you I'm honored but you will die human. Sora then stabbed his Keyblade in b.h's head it then disenigrated.  
  
Sora: you were a worthy opponent. He then walked off and ran into the war.  
  
(Authors words) So how'd you like that well im working on the next chappie it'll be out by Friday. My favorite fan is Sora Lover and always will be. 


	8. Hope

Fighting  
  
Sora ran in the fight but his armor disappeared and his black coat came up on him. Sora jumped in were his soldiers were fighting and the heartless. He fell, heartless were around him he swung left and hit one, then he kicked one on the right and swung. He made one of his keyblades disappear and grabbed a heartless and smashed its face with his. He then had his keyblade reappear and stabbed it. He then jumped and turned around and right roundhouse kick one on the head. And swung down and hit a heartless and landed on the ground.  
  
Sora: ahhhhhhh.  
  
Sora put both of his keyblades to his sides and pointed them out and two giant first staged Ragnorak's came out he then fired perfectly and then exploding dots came upon. He then used sonic as the Ragnorak's were still going he went left then right straight, right and killed 46 heartless with sonic and 67 with Ragnorak.  
  
Sora then screamed with ancient inscriptions came bellow him and a giant beam about 190 yards wide and width and killed ???? Heartless.  
  
Riku then ran up to Sora and talked to him.  
  
Riku how did you do that.  
  
Sora: I don't know but there's more heartless here lets fight aside one another.  
  
Sora and Riku flew up and went to were the heartless army ( the solders are having a break and need to rest a little) and flew in the middle.  
  
Fight  
  
Sora swung right then ducked and tripped one and stabbed it. Riku jumped and caught his legs on the sides of a heartless's neck and cracked it off and fell threw the disinigration and land ed on his feet and swung left and hit one. Sora pointed his keyblades out and flipped with his keyblade pointing out and killed 6 and landed and spinned (keyblades out) killed 4.  
  
Riku then got hit and fell too the ground and got beaten and cut on. Sora got hit once and noticed a sword was swung at Riku. Sora used sonic and killed 16 and caught Riku wile doing it and went to the side of a mountain. They were blocked in sora was fighting for 10 minutes (still blocked in). Sora used machinegun fire (alought of fire balls and shot really fast) sora was getting really tired. He the said fireaganacho and oblivion was on fire. He swung rite down in the ground and giant fire explosion came from it.  
  
Sora: Riku I'm sorry I can't fight very much longer.  
  
Riku:...........................  
  
Sora then blasted a white beam at the heartless and killed some more came threw. Sora was blocking them off as long as he can. Sora then fell on a knee and blasted a bigger beam.  
  
Sora: I cant fight any longer I'm sorry. Sora then fell to his side looking at the heartless coming in. Riku got on one knee.  
  
Riku: I can blast one beam and that's all I can do.  
  
Sora: Kairi................... Sora said in a whisper.  
  
Authors words: how'd you like that I bet you can't wait till the next chappie comes out. The next chappie will be intense so please keep reviewing. 


	9. A glisten of light

A glisten of hope.  
  
Riku: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggg. Riku then shot a giant black beam and fell to the ground when he was done.  
  
Sora: thanks Riku we at least we killed alought. Sora then got up. I know that I will die but......... I'm going to fight more to prove that I've tried my best and used every part of my body fight. I fight for my light and that's my Kairi.  
  
Riku then got up.  
  
Riku: for the light. They then ran to the heartless.  
  
Sora then swung right and jumped back flip, back kicked and swung left and killed three. Riku then stabbed one and then turned around and swung right. Sora and Riku threw their keyblades in the ground and they started to spin. Then a giant blue light disinigrated 46 heartless.  
  
Sora: that was nice.  
  
Riku: shor... was I'm getting really exhausted. Then a heartless came and hit Riku rite in the face. He flew right in the mountain then Sora stabbed it. Then a group of heartless then jumped on him pining him don and punching and cutting him.  
  
Sora: aghhhhhhhh................ You're dead. He then swung killing five but he then got beaten on. He then shot a small beam killing them. Then armies of heartless were running to him from a couple ten yards.  
  
Sora: Kairi I'm so sorry......... what the. He saw an army coming down it wasn't the heartless it was his army. Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
They came swooping down and killing the heartless. Sora then held up the last heartless and killed it  
  
Sora: we've done it we saved this world (it was a week before they were done).  
  
Riku was rushed to the healing chamber and was doing fine. Sora and his army boarded the gummiship and flew off in space. Sora went to the healing chamber.  
  
Tidus: hey Sora stop. Sora stopped at the door.  
  
Sora: yes Tidus.  
  
Tidus: the army wants a word with you and well be arriving at the coliseum soon.  
  
Sora: okay. He then walked in the mess hale and spoke to the army. We've won this war and that's great I'm proud to be a leader of this. Lets get home and rest cause in a month were fighting another one. Hale to the light and too Kairi.  
  
Army: too Kairi.............  
  
Sora I love you Kairi I'm coming. Sora then walked to his room. 


	10. Have we met

Have we met?  
  
The gummiship was now landing and Sora was anxious too getting off it and see Kairi.  
  
Kairi's prove  
  
Kairi was sitting on a step in front of the lobby.  
  
Kairi: I hope sora is okay, please come back you promised me you would.  
  
Kairi then saw a star falling down towards the planet.  
  
Fill then ran out.  
  
Kairi: fill is that a star.  
  
Fill: that ant no star Kairi that's a gummiship.  
  
Kairi: it's Sora I can't believe it he's back already. (Hey lazy bum you kept you're promise).  
  
Sora's prove  
  
The ship now landed and Sora walked out first. He spotted Kairi next too Fill.  
  
Sora: Kairi..........  
  
Kairi: Sora..........  
  
They both ran toward each other. Kairi jumped into Sora's arms and landed a kiss; Sora fell backwards on the ground.  
  
Kairi: Sora don't you ever scare me like that again you jerk, but Ill get over it. Kairi said jokingly.  
  
Sora: I'm sorry I've been a bad boy and maybe Ill be a pervert too. Said Sora in a drunk attitude. He then tickled Kairi's ribs.  
  
Kairi: Sora no.........ha .ha ha ha giggle ....... Pervert stop that really tickles. Kairi said giggling. You're sleaping on the couch and n..ha ha in my room.  
  
Sora: what you want me to sleep in you're room, okay.  
  
Kairi: no I ment............ she was interposed by sora's kiss it was slow and long Kairi tong was being slow (very good for a guy and a girl) Sora did it too.  
  
Kairi: it a one person bed.  
  
Sora: so you can sleep on top of me or have me sleep on the floor. Kairi blushed  
  
Kairi: on me.  
  
Authors words: next chapter is coming out soon so don't worry. 


	11. True Love

Great Planet  
  
Next day............  
  
Sora opened one eye; he noticed Kairi was on top of him still. Sora then poked Kairi in the ribs.  
  
Sora: And you call me lazy bum (puh... Sora said jokingly. Kairi then awoke.  
  
Kairi: yah Sora.  
  
Sora: well..... I'm taking you some were so get some close on I don't think you want to go out in a braw and a thong.  
  
Kairi: I said it once Ill say it again you pervert.  
  
Sora: You're so cute when you say that.  
  
Kairi: " WHAT" Ill show you cute. Kairi then punched Sora in the arm.  
  
Sora: "garsh" you must love me alought please get drunk. Sora said in a goofy (his friend) voice.  
  
Kairi: You little perv I cant believe I love you. Kairi said making a jokingly frown puppydog face.  
  
Sora: this boat only runs on happy faces you gotta look funny like me. Still goofy voice.  
  
Kairi: oh my gosh Sora you're a sarcastic fruit cup.  
  
Sora: fruit cup, fine Ill just goes out with Aerius then. Sora said jokingly. Kairi then squeezed sora. I'm just kidding kairi.  
  
Kairi: I know, but you're still perverted.  
  
Sora: okay you're not a pervert you're a pervet.  
  
Kairi: that's very nice Sora. Kairi said jokingly and kissed Sora and got up to put a black tank top and tight bellbottom pants on. Sora was just in his boxers he got up and put on his black shorts and black jacket shirt type thing.  
  
The gummiship landed and just Kairi and Sora went out (cause Sora told them the story and he wanted them to be alone).  
  
Kairi looked around and she gasped as she noticed they were on a really high clocktower.  
  
Kairi: It's beautiful what is it.  
  
Sora: Neverland Kairi.  
  
Kairi: Oh my god you really took me here. Kairi said astonished  
  
Sora: now Kairi I want to teach you something. He then took a bottle out of his pocket it had glowing dust: he then poured it on kairi she giggled. How to fly kai and all you have to do is to think of a happy thought and believe. Sora took Kairi's hand and they jumped off the tower. Sora and Kairi were then flying strait in the air Sora then let go of her hand. She flew right next to Sora and grabbed his hand and they kissed and spinned slowly at the same time.  
  
Kairi: thank you Sora.  
  
Sora: you're welcome kairi. He kissed her again and broke it. What was you're happy thought kai.  
  
Kairi: You, duh it was you lazy bum. What was yours Sora?  
  
Sora: to be honest it was you and that's the truth.  
  
They flew for hours, and sadly left.  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi guess were we are going.  
  
Kairi: what Sora. Kairi said confusingly.  
  
Sora: Destiny Island.  
  
Kairi: Sora oh my god are you serious I can't believe it.  
  
Sora: yep Kairi and guess what you're not going in a braw or a thong so get some clothes on.  
  
Kairi: heh... heh.... Okay you win.  
  
Sora or you can run around.........  
  
Kairi: perv.  
They then landed on the island and every one got out Sora and Kairi went to the secret spot.  
  
Kairi: I remember this place. Sora wasn't really listening he focused on a sirten drawing.  
  
Sora: so you drew too. He was looking at the drawing and admired it. It was a drawing of Sora giving a poupo fruit to kairi but there was a difference to it Kairi was also giving him one.  
  
Kairi also stared at it: I wanted to share my destiny' with you Sora and you to wanted to share it with me.  
  
Sora: I love you Kairi with every light we share and every speck of my body and more then anybody can measure it has no number its never ending. He then put his lips on hers and mad out like he had never before it had more emotion and felling and love.  
  
Author: "tear that made me have a tear well... well the next chapters coming soon. 


	12. The beach

Friend's  
  
After Sora's and Kairi's meeting they headed for the beach. On their way they picked up Riku.  
  
Sora: Riku I see you're doing okay since yesterday and all.  
  
Riku: ya but I'm still bruised up thow.  
  
Sora: no you're just fine after being stabbed a couple times. Riku laughed.  
  
They were rite in front of the beach Kairi went to change behind the bushes Riku already had his on. Well Sora he just jumped in. Kairi came out in a two peace white bathing suit. Riku had black swimshorts; Sora just had his black shorts on. Sora just stared at Kairi and dropped his jaw.  
  
Sora: "gulp" hey Kairi nice hmm... swimsuit you coming in heh... heh.  
  
Kairi: ya shore and Sora nice shorts. She winked at him and walked in slowly to Sora and put a finger on his chin and put his up. She then kissed him with her finger on his chin  
  
Sora: "gulp" Why do I feel you are the one in control her and why do I get the feeling that you want something.  
  
Kairi: I am in control but all I want is you Sora. She kissed again.  
  
Riku: rite shore you're just kissing him fore no reason what so ever.  
  
Kairi: shut it Riku you're just jealous.  
  
Riku: ha ha ha... that's funny Kairi but bad news for I'm like yuffie.  
  
Kairi: Okay so back of and let me kiss my boyfriend.  
  
Sora: that's me. Kairi then kissed him.  
  
Kairi then played with Sora's hair. Sora then kissed her neck.  
  
Riku: you people make me sick.  
  
Sora: were just messing with you man.  
  
Riku: Rite and I'm "king Triton".  
  
They then spotted yuffie coming in her own yellow bathing suit. Riku's jaw dropped. Sora: that's what I look like when somebody I like is in a bathing suit.  
  
Kairi: yep Sora pathetic isn't it. She then put her hand on his cheek and kissed it.  
  
Sora: wow I should be pathetic when I want a kiss huh.  
  
Kairi. Shut up and kiss me.  
  
Sora: fine be that way. He kissed her desperately.  
  
Kairi: you perverted fruit cup.  
  
Sora. Call me pillsberrydowboy you used to call me that when we were in 6th grade at gym 6th period.  
  
Kairi: don't remind me.  
  
Sora: Ill mind all the way.  
  
(((((((((((((((Riku's prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Riku: hey yuffie how's it hanging.  
  
Yuffie: Hey Riku.  
  
Riku: (I cant take it anymore I must tell her I cant go another day like this) yuffie I need to talk to you at the pier.  
  
Yuffie: Sher Okay (Please ask me out please please). They then got on the dock.  
  
Riku: Yuffie.........................................................  
  
Author: So how'd ya like that, will Riku be able to tell yuffie how he feels. Alought of anticipation huh well keep revewing. 


	13. Camping With Him

Camping with him.  
  
Riku: yuffie I love since the first time I met  
  
you.  
  
Yuffie: I love you to Riku. Yuffie then kissed him  
  
with tongue and all.  
  
Riku: so do you want to go out with me or not?  
  
She kissed him again. Is that a yes or a no?  
  
Kairi went to her house to sleep with Sora. They  
  
were in Kairi's bed Sora fell asleep but Kairi didn't.  
  
Kairi: I wonder what Sora dreams about; I'm so lucky  
  
to be his girlfriend. I remember when we were kids and  
  
when kingdomhearts came and ruined our life's but also  
  
made me and him closer. Kairi then played with his  
  
hair and then looked at his neckiles hanging from his  
  
neck. I remember when I gave him that on his birthday  
  
he had that goofy grin on his face.  
  
She the grabbed Sora's neckiles and she kissed it.  
  
She put her hand on and then to his bear chest she  
  
admired the bulkiness of it from the past years. she  
  
moved her hands to his shoulders to his back.  
  
Kairi: You're so peaceful when you're asleep and well  
  
when you're awake you're the person I will always  
  
love. She then kiss his lips gently and smiled and  
  
like always she buried her head into his chest and  
  
fell asleep.  
  
Sora wasn't awake but he put his arms around kairi.  
  
That day....................................  
  
Sora: hey Kairi It doesn't take that long for a girl  
  
to put on a thong and a braw and taking a shower lets  
  
go camping already.  
  
Kairi: you just want to be in the shower with me well  
  
ya cant. Kairi then walked an out with a just a towel on  
  
and then got her other clothes. And walked back in. Sora'  
  
jaw dropped and he turned red.  
  
Sora: well hmmm..........y..  
  
Kairi: you perv.  
  
Riku then walked to Kairi's door and knocked. sora  
  
came out.  
  
Sora: Hey Riku well be going soon if Mrs. I take along  
  
time putting on a thong" hurry's up oh ya her first  
  
name is braw.  
  
Kairi: I herd that perverted fruitcup. She said  
  
yelling  
  
Sora: I love you to kairi. Sora said jokingly,  
  
Sora, Kairi and Riku took a hyke to the place they  
  
were going to camp but Sora had to carry Kairi most of  
  
the way. She was still on Sora's back.  
  
Kairi: sora are we there yet?  
  
Sora: no but were close.  
  
Something jumped from the bushes it was yuffie.  
  
Riku: Oh ya guy's Yuffie's coming too.  
  
Sora: That's okay but you have to be in the same giant  
  
tent as us yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: okay. She said cheerfully.  
  
Sora: Ya we only Have a big family tent Sorry.  
  
Yuffie: That's fine but I brought a Sleeping bag So Ill Be next to Riku.  
  
Sora: And also Kairi too.  
  
Yuffie: So were are we camping?  
  
Kairi: On the sand next to a beach, see I thought we were going in the woods but no.  
  
Sora and party came to the camp spot.  
  
Sora: Yes a beach it's scorching out here. He then jumped in water.  
  
Kairi: "Me to". She jumped in also. Riku and Yuffie did the same.  
  
Well Sora were splashing each other then played tag with the girls.  
  
Kairi was IT then grabbed and held on to Sora.  
  
Kairi: You're IT Sora. She still hanged on and her and Sora went under. She kissed Sora down there though. Then they came up for air.  
  
When they got out of the water a dark cloud came over them then black stuff came down from it.  
  
Sora: Oh no. Sora then had his black coat appear and also his two Keyblades.  
  
Author: well that's chapter 13 well the next ones coming out soon so please keep reviewing. 


	14. True Love Forever

Forever Love  
  
Riku then had his coat and two keyblades appear after Sora did.  
  
The black figures that fell wore the same clothes as Sora and Riku.  
  
Unknown1: The keyblademaster It's time for you to parish. The Unknown ran towards Sora but a different unknown punched him in the stomach in fast motion.  
  
Unknown5: he's mine not yours.  
  
Unknown1: I'm sorry please forgive me. Unknown5 put his hand towards him and blasted a blue electrical beam and destroyed Unknown1. Sora gasped as he remembered the incident at holowbastion in the room where he beat maleficent. I remember I fought you and you beat me remember I'm a mere shell. Sora then stepped back.  
  
Sora: Y...y ....you I remember, you fought me. Kairi gave him a confused look.  
  
Kairi: Sora................ (He met this guy and he's still alive he must be strung to fight against Sora).  
  
Riku: Sora you Okay. Sora came in shock he had fear in his eyes.  
  
Sora: You I know you're name zeck.  
  
Unknown2/zeck then took off his hoody and revealed a red haired man. Unknown3 took off his hoody and revealed...  
  
Sora: Sep..... Sephir...Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: long time no see "boy". He said in a mad face.  
  
Unknown4 took of his hoody and reviled GREEN haired man. Unknown number five took off his hoody and revealed a blue haired teen in somewhat of Sora's age he had electrical blue eyes.  
  
Unknown5: Im now complete no more then a mere shell. He then made two pure black keyblades (black Oathkeeper and a red diamond in the middle oblivion but more darker then the original).  
  
Sora: "gasp" Oh no "Kairi".... He then grabbed Kairi's hand. Riku take the girls and run to the ship protect them please.  
  
Riku: "But... He said in a concern voice and look  
  
Sora: just do it Riku Please don't have me beg. At least do it for our friendship.  
  
Riku: Okay Sora. Sora then looked at Kairi.  
  
Sora: Kairi don't ever change..... Ill miss you, you're always my heart and my love. He then had Oathkeeper disappear and gave Kairi her good luck charm.  
  
Kairi: Sora... her eyes widened and a tear went down her face to the charm.  
  
Sora then kissed her on the lips and hugged her.  
  
Sora: remember me Kairi. I...always....love...you..... forever.... Kairi ...." I LOVE YOU," HE THEN CRIED HARD AND TURNED HIS HEAD DOWN.  
  
Kairi: Sora... Kairi then cried and Riku and yuffie ran Riku then picked up Kairi and went off. "I LOVE YOU SORA DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU"  
  
Sora: "I LOVE YOU KAIRI. HE YELLED OUT THEN CRIED AGAIN. Then they went over the hill where Sora couldn't see them no longer.  
  
Unknown5: Im sorry keyblademaster. He then charged at Sora.  
  
Sora: Kairi................. another tear went down his face. 'KAIRI'  
  
Author: that was really sad Im sorry "sniffle" well the next chapters coming soon. 


	15. Trying To Came Back To You

Trying to come back  
  
Sora then moved out of the way and reappeared his keyblades. He then did a side flip over unknown5 head then landed and swung right. Unknown5 dodged it and swung right and cut Sora's stomach and made him bleed. Then Zech disappeared out of thin air.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kairi: Let me go Riku I hate you you're just jealous. Riku then dropped her. You want Sora to die you were always jealous of him. Riku then slapped Kairi. Yuffie gasped.  
  
Riku: Do not ever say that you say that one more time I will punch you.  
  
Kairi: I'm not scared of you Riku go ahead hit me, hit me you jerk. Riku then punched her in the stomach and Kairi fell in shock.  
  
Yuffie: Riku stop.......... Riku looked at her with his eyes saying he's trying to teach her something; he then looked back at Kairi with a mad face. Kairi had painful tears going down her face.  
  
Riku: Kairi you don't understand Sora's not killing himself for me or yuffie he's doing this to save you and.... Riku paused as he thought about what he should do. Then two hooded figures jumped over them. What the, who are you.  
  
The hooded figures looked at him they took off their hoods and reviled Leon and Cloud.  
  
Cloud: we sensed something so we came.  
  
Leon: were here to help. Then someone came behind Riku.  
  
Tidus: were going to fight with Sora. Wakka also came from behind.  
  
Wakka: Ya Ill take the girls you help your friend. He then helped Kairi up. Were all buddies even till the end.  
  
Riku: that's rite now lets go help my best friend. Wakka then left with the girls. And the team went to help Sora.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sora then fell to the ground and flipped back up. And swung left and missed and flipped over U.5 head and turned around and swung right. U.5 turned around and block down and swung right. Sora moved his head back and the black keyblade barely missed him. Sora then jumped and spinned and knocking of U.5 keyblade and making him loose his footing.  
  
He made one keyblade disappear and grabbed kingdomkey with two hands and swung down and cut U.5 face two his chest and landed to the ground. He then bleed and faced Sora in a mad way he then made his two keyblades disappear and put his two hands towards Sora.  
  
Unknown5: remember the giant blue blast well its stronger then ever and I doubt you'll be able to block it.  
  
Sora: well guess what I picked up some few moves two so don't underestimate me. Sora then had his keyblades disappear and put his two hands towards U.5. Sora's hair then turned pure white and glowing aurora formed around him. Then a pure black aurora formed around U.5.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Riku's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Riku and party ran and they spotted the hill were Riku took Kairi. Then a black fog appeared no could see in it.  
  
Riku: what the hell is this.  
  
???: You're not helping no cause you'll be dead. The smoke vanished and two hooded figures were in front of them.  
  
Riku: (this is odd why is the sky still gray they already landed) get out of my way.  
  
Sephiroth took off his black coat and then he was in his armor.  
  
Cloud our fights alone.  
  
Sephiroth: You're rite lets go back to our memories. He then grabbed on to cloud and disappeared.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Clouds prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Cloud then fell out of thin air to a firery ground. The place was full of fire and Sephiroth appeared.  
  
Sephiroth: Like old times buddy. He then grabbed his sword and cloud did the same.  
  
Cloud: well finish this once and for all. Then cloud started to static red electricity and Sephiroth had blue electricity.  
  
Sephiroth: we will finish this now after all these years. They then charged at each other.  
  
Cloud: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Sephiroth: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((Wakka's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Wakka and the girls were running towards the ship that was about a mile away.  
  
Wakka: We are almost there rite then unknown1 appeared in front of them. Kairi, Yuffie get to the ship and don't turn back just keep on running okay.  
  
KairiYuffie: But...............  
  
Wakka: just do it. He said in an angry voice. The girl's shook they're head and ran past U.1.  
  
Wakka: You're fights with me.  
  
U.1: if you say so but just to let you know I'm U.1.  
  
Wakka: yah but one thing Riku told me you were killed by unknown5.  
  
U's: yes but I just got here and he really killed unknown6 so shut up and fight me with you're fist.  
  
Wakka: fine with me.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Riku's prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Leon: ill fight U.2 you guy's just get out of here and help Sora.  
  
Riku: thanks Leon. Tidus and Riku ran towards the hill that was about 20 min away.  
  
Tidus: Riku I need to tell you something.  
  
Riku: What Tidus.  
  
Tidus: You told me that a guy named Zech was their too rite.  
  
Riku: Rite.  
  
Tidus: Zech is my worst enemy and he's going to fight I can sense it. So... what ever happens just go help Sora okay?  
  
Riku: Okay.  
  
Then a black figure appeared with red hair came in front of him they stopped. Riku looked at Tidus. Tidus gave him a nodd and Riku ran off past Zech.  
  
Zech: we finish this. He then grabbed a dragon looking sword that had red blade.  
  
Tidus: finished it shall be. Tidus then grabbed a dragon looking sword that had a blue blade. They then charged at each other.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora's prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sora: Its time to see if this time who who'd win darkness or light. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" his white aurora went to his hand and formed a glowing white sphere around his hands and shot out a giant glowing white electrical looking beam at U.5.  
  
U.5: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh: " his black aurora went to his hand and formed a smoking black sphere around his hands and shot out a giant smoking black electrical looking beam at Sora.  
  
They're beam collided and a giant sphere was in the middle of the beam that were going inside of it. They're beam kept on going and the sphere was black and white swirling in it. The two teens looked as if they were in pain giving off all of that energy.  
  
Sora was on a knee just like U.5. They were bleeding on they're stomachs, arms legs, and faces from they're last battle it was unbelievable how powerful they were. Then the ground started shaking and rocks were hovering in the air. The beam were creating shock waves to the ground almost throwing off they're footing.  
  
SoraU.5: AHHHHHHHH.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kairi's prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kairi and Yuffie almost to the gummiship.  
  
Kairi: Yuffie do you think Sora will make it.  
  
Yuffie: maybe Kairi, maybe.  
  
Kairi: Sora............" She then fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
Yuffie: "Kairi" Yuffie said in concern  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sora's prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0  
  
Sora kept going with the beam. He then closed his eyes as he was in a trance but still going with the beam. Sora was in a pure white room and saw Kairi walking up to him in a white and he was in white clothes also.  
  
Kairi: looking good they're tiger.  
  
Sora: thanks looking good yourself. Sora noticed She had white lipstick on.  
  
Kairi: I needed to see you before you mite leave me again.  
  
Sora: Kairi I pro....... Kairi put her tips of her fingers to his lips.  
  
Kairi: you don't have to promise to me Sora I love you and I wanted to tell you that you're my light that... never... goes...out. She then kissed him on the lips as like it was the fist time she kissed him. I love you Sora.  
  
Sora then Got out of the trance but had smudged white lipstick on his lips.  
  
Sora: It was real this is for you Kairi 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" his beam then got bigger twice the size. I then pushed the giant sphere to U.5.  
  
U.5: So is how I die well so be it. The sphere then hit him causing a giant explosion that looked like half of a sphere that kept on getting bigger.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Fills Prove))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Fill was looking in the sky and saw a giant Sparkling dot that looked like it was on a star (destinyisland).  
  
Fill: Herc come out here quick. Hercules then came out.  
  
Hercules: What is that Fill.  
  
Fill: It's the kid.  
  
Hercules: Wow I can't believe it.  
  
Fill: Good job kid you finely are a true hero.  
  
Author: How'd you like that well then next one is coming out so please keep reviewing? 


	16. Sorry I Couldn't Come Back To You Now

Sorry I couldn't come back now.  
  
The field cleared and two bodies were lying on the ground they looked beaten up and bloody. Riku ran down the hill after the explosion, he looked at the two and noticed one of the figures.  
  
Riku: Oh no "Sora".  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Yuffie's prove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Yuffie stared at Kairi in shock that she just passed out. Suddenly Kairi just stood up in a fast motion.  
  
Yuffie: ahhhhhhhhhhh. Yuffie said in a shocked voice. Ka..kai...Kairi... you okay?  
  
Kairi: Yah but I... uh well never mind. She then had a empty face expression on. Sora..................... She then touched her lips and then her clothes stared glowing and changing. Yuffie stepped back in fright of what was happening. The glowing stopped and Kairi had white clothes (the clothes resembled her clothes when she was 14 and had white lipstick on. Yuffie I have too go back.  
  
Yuffie: what!!! Yuffie said in concern.  
  
Kairi: I need you to go to the ship alrite.  
  
Yuffie: I cant let You Kairi. She then grabbed Kairi's wrist trying to pull her to the gummiship. Kairi then snatched her hand away.  
  
Kairi: you wouldn't understand. Kairi then ran off towards were she last saw Sora.  
  
Yuffie: you go girl.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Cloud prove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth were Charging at each other and swung their swords and clattered then sparks were flying. Cloud had his black wing appear and then the two flew. Cloud swung right Sephiroth blocked and did a flying flip over cloud and swung down cloud blocked up. Sephiroth finished the flip and turned around and swung left. Cloud quickly turned around and blocked.  
  
Cloud: So I see you gotten better.  
  
Sephiroth: you don't know the half of it.  
  
Sephiroth then pushed knocking cloud off balance but he recovered and came in with kick and knocked the wind out of Sephiroth. Sephiroth then flew backwards away from cloud and charged back. Cloud got in a superb blocking stance.  
  
Sephiroth: Ill kill you. He said yelling  
  
Cloud: bring it on. He said in a confident voice.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))) Leon's Prove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Leon: You're a simple fighter nothing more unknown. He then made his sword in a lazer stage.  
  
U.n: Okay Ill still kill you and by the way my name is vixen. He then got out a double-sided sword and then they charged at each other.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))) Sora's prove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sora-unknown5 got to their knees and started to cough out blood.  
  
Sora and him got up and flew in the air and had Static going around them. They then started to fight Sora started swing in an expertise he swung up U.n block left then swung right but Sora dodged the attack then kicked and swung right.  
  
U.n then flew up but got a cut from Sora on his leg. U.n then had black oathkeeper disappear and grabbed oblivion with two hands and flew at Sora and swung. Sora blocked with two keyblades and pushed him back.  
  
Sora: Bite me. He said in said in a cool voice.  
  
Unknown5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. He yelled angrily  
  
U.n then had his keyblade appear and charged at Sora and swung left. Sora then moved back but got cut on the chest. Then Sora swung right and swung left at the same time.  
  
Riku was standing down their astonished knowing if he helps he'd just get in the way. He then saw a figure running up the hill wearing white.  
  
Riku: who's that?  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi's prove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kairi saw Riku and knew he'd make her leave so she jumped in the air and she thought of sora and flew in the air and then to Sora.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Sora's prove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sora then cut Unknown5's face and stomach making him falling to the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him Sora flew down and was about to stab him but he saw a white figure coming down to the sky to him.  
  
Kairi: Sora no. She then landed and ran to him he then ran to her.  
  
Sora: Kairi........ Kairi then jumped in Sora's arms Sora had each leg in each arm. Kairi then grabbed his neck and kissed (making out). I knew it was You Kairi. He kissed her again.  
  
Kairi. I love you Sora: she then kissed him aggressively. She broke the kiss and Sora put her down and then Unknown5 stood up.  
  
Unknown5: you passed kid, by beating me you can train with us and become an unknown.  
  
Sora-Kairi: What???  
  
U.n.5: you'll come back in two months and if you pass you're the leader of the unknowns and well join you're army.  
  
Riku then towards them.  
  
Riku: Sora you have to go it's the keyblademaster's dooty to be the leader of the unknowns. Sora then looked at kairi.  
  
Sora: But.... I cant. Kairi then had tears going down her face.  
  
Kairi: just because we wont be together in two months doesn't mean we wont see each other again. I'll see you two months tiger.  
  
Sora: Fine I except! Kairi... he then looked down but Kairi put her hands his face and kissed him for 30 min. Why do I feel you're in charge.  
  
Kairi: "cause" now you make me proud and go get them for me. Then three came back except for Sephiroth.  
  
Unknown lets go he then made white portal.  
  
Unknown5: time to go. The unknowns then walked in.  
  
Sora: kairi Riku you two are in charge. He then walked to the portal. I love you Kairi Ill be back for you.  
  
Kairi: Ill be waiting, I love you Sora. Then she waved and then he waved back two tears went down their faces. Sora then walked in the portal. See you soon Sora. Kairi and Riku walked too the ship picking up the others and explained everything to them.  
  
Author: Sorry it took so long but I went too my grandma's for a week but I still like this one. Please keep reviewing. 


	17. Wrong Choices

Wrong choices  
  
Sora then took a last step and found him self in a coliseum but not like the one he knows it was ancient and huger. It had a covered roof and it was. He noticed the Unknowns were standing in front of him.  
  
Unknown5: now's the time to fight and each time you beet one of us you're going to go against another enemy. 3 left the room and one stayed.  
  
Unknown1: you're mine. Rite then Sora's keyblades disappeared.  
  
Sora: what the...  
  
Unknown1: oh yah did I forget, you cant use you're keyblades here we programmed a machine to have that effect.  
  
Sora: Oboy.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi's prove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Later on Riku broke up with yuffie because she didn't trust him and also they need time apart. Kairi: I can't take this any more wy do I always have to let him go I can't do this anymore. She then looked at Riku. Riku I need to talk to you.  
  
Riku: Ya what.  
  
Kairi: I'm breaking up with Sora.  
  
Riku:"WHAT".  
  
Kairi: I've chosen a knew person.  
  
Riku: Kairi you cant... He was cut off by a kiss from Kairi. Kairi I.......  
  
Kairi: Riku.... Riku then declared themselves a couple.  
  
Hours later they went to the ship.  
  
Riku: Kairi you want to sleep with me.  
  
Kairi: no thanks Ill sleep in Sora's room. She then walked to Sora's room and laid down on the bed ( Sora I'm sorry It's just I don't want to hurt no more. "Kairi" Sora still loves you and you love him. Great I'm thinking to myself oh well... I know I still love but... Kairi how would you feel when you break up with him and he found a girlfriend. Oh my god I never thought of that. Well you just did. But I want to be his only love. Well to bad Kairi, you let him go.  
  
Kairi then fell asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
Kairi saw Sora and yuffie kissing.  
  
Kairi: Sora what are you doing don't kiss her kiss me.  
  
Yuffie: what are you talking about?  
  
Sora: get off of me and wy would I want to kiss you yuffie's my girlfriend.  
  
Kairi: no. Sora was kissing yuffie again and Kairi had tears going down her face. Then the floor that Kairi was on disappeared and Kairi fell in a never-ending fall and looked up Sora who was kissing yuffie.  
  
Kairi: "Sora" why did I let him go? Kairi started to cry. He's my lover, I love you Sora.  
  
Kairi then woke up in sweat.  
  
Kairi wy did I let him go.  
  
Kairi then suddenly she passed out. She woke in a white room and Sora was in there.  
  
Kairi: I'm sorry Sora I...  
  
Sora: shut up Kairi.  
  
Kairi: what. A tear went down her face.  
  
Sora: Oh yah I don't care for this anymore. He dropped the oathkeeper keyblade on the ground witch disenigrated, leaving Kairi's lucky keychain on the ground. Kairi was in shock of what he just did.  
  
Kairi: Sora no this is the simble of our love. She then got on her knees and grabbed the keychain.  
  
Sora: What love I hate you. He then turned around and walked off. Oh yah that poupo thing is just shit.  
  
Kairi: "No Sora please don't say that I love you". Then the room went black.  
  
Sora: by Kairi I will never miss you. Kairi then had tears coming down her face faster.  
  
Kairi then woke up with the keychain in her hand.  
  
Kairi: That was real then that means Sora said he... Kairi then cried. He hates me.  
  
Author: Well I guess it's the end for Sora and Kairi Well I hope things change well next ones coming soon. 


	18. I'm Back But I Dont Care About You

I'm back but I don't care about you  
  
Two months later................. Unknown5: good job Sora you've beaten us without you're keyblades and now you can go back with us.  
  
Duelwielder: Go back to what; to a girl that has a boyfriend I'm no longer known as the Sora the keyblademaster. I'm now duelwielder the bloodlust. Then U.5 opened a portal and the unknowns stepped in.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))) Riku's pove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Riku: I'm happy I'm back with you Yuffie I don't know why I did that.  
  
Yuffie: It's okay.  
  
Riku: I'm glad Kairi broke up with me I wouldn't want to hurt her. He then kissed Yuffie. But... I feel she is hurt.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi pove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kairi: why did I do that, why? I love him and yet I betrayed him, Sora I'm sorry I can't feel were you are anymore. Suddenly a white portal appeared in Sora's room and kairi just watched. Then the unknown's came out but I couldn't find witch one was Sora.  
  
Duelwielder: Kairi... Kairi knew that voice and before he could finish she kissed him. He pushed her off of him.  
  
Kairi: I missed you Sora.  
  
Duelwielder: I'm know longer Sora I'm Duelwielder and I don't know who you are any more the only thing you are to me is a familiar face Kairi.  
  
Kairi: What? She said in anger.  
  
Duelwielder: Get out of my face and out of my room. Kairi then got up.  
  
Kairi: I love you Sora but how can you say that I want to stay here with you.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Duelwielder pove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Duelwielder: Love sucks get over it. Kairi ran out of the room crying hard that everyone hear in the hallway can here her.  
  
Unknown5: harsh Sora.  
  
Duelwielder: shut up and pick your free rooms all right.  
  
Unknowns: yes sir. They left the room and got to their rooms.  
  
Duelwielder: Stupid girl she never learns. Then Riku walked in.  
  
Riku: Dude what did you say to Kairi?  
  
Duelwielder: None of your business Riku and my name is Duelwielder.  
  
Riku: it is my business when you hurt someone's heart. What happened to you?  
  
Duelwielder: It's Kairi's fault I'm like this.  
  
Riku: What? Kairi wasn't even there.  
  
Duelwielder: no more talking get out before Ill kill you.  
  
Riku: you I'd like to see that.  
  
Duelwielder: fine Riku Ill Show you how much stronger I became. He then pointed his hand at Riku and fired a black smoking beam and sent Riku flying threw five walls.  
  
Duelwielder: fool. Suddenly Duelwielder was hovering over Riku. Duelwielder had two keyblades appear oblivion and lionheart.  
  
Riku: What happened to Oathkeeper?  
  
Duelwielder: Shut up. He then stabbed Riku in the stomach and when he pulled it out and Riku's stomach wasn't wounded. Riku felt the pain though it happens to every keyblademaster and heartless. Riku then passed out. Your just weak Riku.  
  
The next day.............................  
  
Riku opened one eye and found everyone was next to his bed Leon, cloud, aerith, Yuffie, Kairi and the unknowns12345 but not Sora.  
  
Yuffie: Riku are you okay sweetie.  
  
Riku: No I'm not, Yuffie I don't know what happened to Sora. He used to so gentle and good and kind and fun.  
  
Kairi: none of us do, we don't know what's wrong.  
  
Riku: the unknowns they know they did this to him.  
  
Unknown5: We don't know ether one day he was so cheerful and full of questions but one day he was empty but yet full of hate and full of violence and craved for killing heartless and bloodlust.  
  
Riku: Sora is still in their somewhere but it's going to be hard to get him back.  
  
Kairi: We have to I love him.  
  
Author: So now Sora's back but different, well please review. My Chappie will come sooner. 


	19. It's Coming Back To Me The True

It's coming back to me the true....  
  
Riku was up and running again and stumbled upon Sora's room.  
  
Riku: I wonder... Riku looked around the room and found a small box. He opened it and found a heartless simble crest. What the... He then heard footsteps from the hall so he put it back and hid in the closet. Then he heard footsteps in the room.  
  
Duelwielder: get out of my head Ansem.  
  
Ansem/Duelwielder: shut up fool when my daughter hates you she'll be with the other one I possessed Riku and there the prophecy shall be made. When the princess of hearts prince dies she'll go to the one that is the prince of darkness but that can't happen unless the prince looks toward the darkness and forgets the princess then if he shall forget he will die. And if he shall not forget the one I possessed will not be the prince of darkness, but I'm going to have you suffer Sora.  
  
Riku: (Oh no I must tell the others).  
  
Ansem/Duewielder: I'm going to now tell Kairi that YOUR GOING TO KILL HER. Duelwielder then walked out of the room.  
  
Riku: Nooooooo. Riku then opened the closet and ran over to Kairi's room.  
  
Riku then opened Kairi's door and saw Duelwielder holding up the oblivion keyblade, Kairi was in a corner crying.  
  
Riku: ansem leave her alone.  
  
Kairi: Ansem...  
  
Duelwielder: What do you mean Riku, your crazy I'm Sora.  
  
Riku: I thought you were Duelwielder.  
  
Ansem/Duelwielder: Shut up retched boy. He then put his hand out and used a wind attack and blew him out of the room. Then the Unknown's came in.  
  
Unknowns: What are you doing?  
  
U.5: You love her Sora, why are you doing this.  
  
Kairi: That's not Sora that's Ansem, I guess he possessed Sora.  
  
U.5: That explains alought.  
  
Duelwielder: Alright fine it's me but I have the power of the keyblademaster and you can't stop me.  
  
Kairi: That means back when Sora just left, that vision I had about Sora hating me you did that.  
  
Ansem/Duelwielder: No that's not true he did himself then opened his heart to darkness.  
  
Kairi: He what... you your lying.  
  
Ansem/Duelwielder: Why would I lie to my own pathetic daughter? Rite then Kairi's world crashed down on her.  
  
Kairi: That can't be. She then cried.  
  
Ansem/Duelwielder: yes see when you were born I hoped you had darkness in you but you didn't so I tossed you in an ocean hoping you would die. Then I killed your mother and your grandma, see I was very disappointed when you were pure light so I set out to really destroy the light in the universe.  
  
Kairi: you threw your own daughter.  
  
Ansem/Duelwielder: Oh I'm sorry I threw you out. Now suck it up girl. Kairi then started to cry more.  
  
Kairi: you know what the only thing I have your not my father and your not going to e there when I'm 18 marrying Sora.  
  
Sora: Kairi I...  
  
Ansem/Sora: No Impossible.  
  
Sora: Kiari I love you. Sora's voice Started to fade. Kairi ran and kissed him. Then a black heart crest on his chest appeared the one that Riku found.  
  
Kairi: Sora.  
  
U.5: Kairi get out of the way. Kairi jumped away from Sora. U.5 then fired a light beam a the black crest sending Sora flying to the ground they watched as the black crest dissolved.  
  
Sora: Kairi. He said in a normal voice  
  
Kairi: Sora. Kairi said happily and kissed Sora. Sora Are you okay.  
  
Sora: no I'm not. Sora then had tears going down his face and turned his head to the side. He then ran to his room and slammed the door. Kairi then ran in his room.  
  
Kairi: What's wrong Sora. She said in a concerned voice. Sora was sitting on his voice.  
  
Sora: How can you look at me?  
  
Kairi: Sora I love you.  
  
Sora: Kairi I'm so sorry I lied about the poupo fruit being shit I lied.  
  
Kairi: I know and Sora... She then put something in his hand.  
  
Sora: The oathkeeper.  
  
Kairi: it's my lucky charm be shure to bring back to me.  
  
Sora: okay.  
  
Kairi: promise.  
  
Sora: promise.  
  
Kairi: no matter were you go we'll always's be together.  
  
Sora: Will you ever forgive me? He then put the oathkeeper on the stand next to his bed and sat back back down next to Kairi.  
  
Kairi: Already forgiven. She then pushed Sora and maid him lay down, Kairi then sat then sat on his stomach and took Sora's shirt of and she also took her shirt off but still had a black braw on. She then bent down and kissed him Sora then put his arm around her...  
  
Author: well Sora's back to normal but what of ansem. Well the next chapters coming soon please review. 


	20. Things Riku does

Things Riku does  
  
Sora woke up and noticed Kairi snuggled up in his arms. Sora smiled and started to poke Kairi.  
  
Sora: Hey sleepy head wake up or I'll throw you across the room.  
  
Kairi: Bite me.  
  
Sora: Be that way, Blizzard. Then gusts of snow came out of his Keyblade and made Kairi cold and jump out of the bed.  
  
Kairi: Cold, Cold, Sora you better run before I kill you.  
  
Sora: oh Kairi nice panties.  
  
Kairi then blushed.  
  
Kairi: Nice boxers. Sora then hid under the covers.  
  
Sora: for your eyes to see no longer. Kairi then laughed and jumped on the bed and tried to get the covers off of Sora.  
  
Kairi: Sora I'm so lonely I'm going to miss your boxers. Sora then popped his head out of the covers.  
  
Sora: Well I'm going to miss your panties, Ahhhhhhhh... He was cut off on how Kairi tackled him out of the covers and to stumble to the floor.  
  
Kairi: that did'nt hurt you Sora so don't wine okay. Kairi was on top of him.  
  
Sora: Kairi you're not going to be in control this time. Sora then rolled over making Kairi stumble over to. Sora was now on top of Kairi.  
  
Kairi: that's not fair Sora.  
  
Sora: Something's in life an't fair. He closed his eyes and kissed Kairi's gentle lips. Kairi then hugged Sora.  
  
Sora: I love you Kairi.  
  
Kairi: I love you Sora. Sora then bent down to kiss her but before he could something jumped out of the closet.  
  
Sora: Ahhhhhh.  
  
Riku: That was great footage. Sora and Kairi noticed the video camera in Riku's hand. Okay Kairi I want you to take off Sora's shirt and lick his chest. Kairi blushed and Sora's were wide open.  
  
Sora: Give me that Camera Riku and run.  
  
Riku: Okay before you kill me look at Kairi. Sora then looked at her but Kairi had a confused look.  
  
Sora: why did you want me to look at Kairi? He noticed Riku just ran out the door, Sora then ran out and chased Riku.  
  
Kairi: I wonder what I'd look like flirting and kissing Sora.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Riku's proved ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Riku was running and Sora was chasing. Riku turned the camera around so it would tape him.  
  
Riku: The last moments of my life I need to tell you mom and dad I love you guys and guess what I have girlfriend named Yuffie. We'll Since Sora going to kill me I want this video on TV please refill my request. Riku then turned off the Camera.  
  
Riku then went to his room and locked the door. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
That evening.......................  
  
Sora: Kairi, Riku, yuffie, cloud, Aerith, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were going to a planet named earth okay we have to act natural as in were going to school only for a couple day's so act natural. The reason were doing this is to get more soldiers.  
  
Kairi: what's our schedule Sora.  
  
Sora: Kairi I tell you this I in gym with you and math. And also Riku your in science with me and social studies. Yuffie your I'n none of my classes but your in most of Riku's...........  
  
It was dark outside and the ship landed in the city's forest. Sora said we must hide the ship then the ship made a hologram cottage around it.  
  
Next day......................  
  
Sora had to put on one of those black muscle shirt and black pants. Kairi wore her normal clothes but Riku put on Short sleeve shirt and blue pants. Every body else wore normal earth clothes.  
  
Sora and the gang walked to...  
  
Peterson High School  
  
Author: well sorry for the late update but I was busy please review. 


	21. Earth has Problem's

Earth has problem's  
  
Sora: crap this is going to suck.  
  
Kairi: Shut up Sora this could be fun. She then kissed him. A boy then went up to him and shoved Sora into a trashcan.  
  
Brett: Hey baby stop kissing the wimp here and come kiss me you disserve someone strong that can protect you.  
  
Kairi: your right I should have someone strong. Brett bent down to kiss her but she kneed him in the nards.  
  
Brett: What the hell.  
  
Kairi: That's why I have Sora, ass. She then grabbed Sora's arm.  
  
Sora: Shall we.  
  
Kairi: let's. Then the gang walked in and went to their classes.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Sora's prove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sora: ROOM 302 ENGLISH that's it. He then walked in.  
  
Mrs.Tilly: hello you must be... The teacher then looked at a note. "Sora" nice to meet you. Class this here is Sora I hope you can give him a good welcome.  
  
Class: High Sora. The girls were admiring Sora.  
  
Mrs.Tilly: tell us about yourself Sora.  
  
Sora: Okay well, I got a girlfriend.  
  
Girls: Darn.  
  
Sora: I live on a beach.  
  
Mrs.Tilly: Okay now take your seat. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 1 hour later ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Sora was walking in the hallway with a howl lot of girls behind.  
  
Girl 1: So how did you get those big muscles?  
  
Sora: long story, but do you know any strong people here.  
  
Girl 2: yah lots.  
  
Sora: well I have to get to second period bye. Sora then left. Okay the gym I think this is going to be my favorite class.  
  
Sora got in and went to Kairi and kissed her.  
  
Kairi: Hey stud.  
  
Sora: hey gorges. They then went outside.  
  
Coach: Okay I want the guy's to throw the weighted balls and the girls go do two laps. Brett you go first.  
  
Brett threw the ball 21 feet.  
  
Coach: astounding you made the school record, oh yah Sora your up. Brett then went up to Sora.  
  
Brett: beat that stud. Sora then walked up and picked up a ball.  
  
Coach: don't hurt yourself.  
  
Sora: don't worry coach. Sora then threw the ball and it went in the air but nobody saw it come down. Everybody was in shock but Kairi wasn't. The coach fainted and Sora went up Brett.  
  
Sora: I think I just beat yours weakling.  
  
Brett: Come and say that to my face punk, I think you cheated. Sora then went up to Brett.  
  
Sora: You weakling. Brett then pushed Sora and Sora then grabbed Brett's arm and flipped him over his head and slammed him into the ground. Everybody: Wow.  
  
Sora: Kairi come here please.  
  
Kairi: Yes Sora.  
  
Sora: I think we should go to next period I don't think the couch will get up soon.  
  
Kairi: Okay. She then kissed him.  
  
Everybody: Oohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Kairi then broke the kiss.  
  
Kairi: You call him Sora I call him meat.  
  
Author: Little strange I know, oh yah the next ones coming out soon. Please Review. 


	22. Nothings better then this moment

Nothings better then this moment

One day later..............

Mrs.pashing/: Riku Show me your video on the environment that you're so accustomed to. She said in a snooty voice being shore he didn't do it.

Riku: Yes Mrs: Lederer. Riku then put tape in.

)))))))))))))))))))) Tape))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Riku: I'm in my friends room and here we have Sora and Kairi asleep yet hugging in their undergarments. Shows them with no covers hugging

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Class: aren't they fast?

Brian: Go Sora.

Tracy: Kairi you go girl. The class then giggled.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((tape)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Riku then hid in the closet leaving a crack in the two doors and taped.

Sora got up and started poking Kairi. Then Kairi went under covers and Sora put his hands under the covers and yelled something. Kairi jumped yelling cold, cold and she talked to Sora in her undergarments. She then talked Sora off the bed, Sora and Kairi then kissed. Riku then popped out of the room and Sora chased him.

The end

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Class: Go Riku Go go, go Riku.

Mrs.poushing: What is the meaning of this.

Riku: Well you said to express my environment I see this every day.

Sora: Riku after school I suggests you run.

Riku then to start running.

Mrs. poushing: Riku were are you going its not... She was cut off by the bell. I'm too old for this.

Sora then chased Riku out of the school.

Sora: I'm going to kill you Riku.

Riku: but before you do look at Kairi who's right behind you. He then stopped and looked at Kairi with a confused face.

Sora: Riku why do you... He noticed Riku was 45. Feet ahead of him.

Riku: syck.

Sora: you loser. He then chased him again.

They got in the forest and then a another Gummi ship landed next to our hologram.

Sora: dood no way I can't believe this. Sora then ran to the ship and the hatch opened.

??????: Sora???

Author: Well that's my chapter so please review and maybe you'll get to find out who was in that ship.


	23. Good Memories

Good Memories

Sora: Donald, Goofy I cant believe it. The duck and the large looking kind of dog-faced thing ran up to Sora.

Donald: Sora were have you been we have a problem.

Sora: Can we talk about this later?

Donald: Okay but we have to hurry

Goofy: So how's it been Sora.

Sora: not so good we are in a war that I needed you in.

Goofy: Oh I'm sorry Sora.

Donald: Okay it's later now let me tell you...

Sora: No later I don't have time right now. Riku and Kairi just walked in.

Riku: who are they I never met them before but I've seen e'm.

Kairi: Donald, Goofy nice to see you again. Kairi, Donald and Goofy then had a group hug.

Sora: yo Donald, Goofy what about me.

Donald: were not giving you a hug cause your mean and we like Kairi she's nice,

Sora can I tell you now.

Sora: What is it Donald.

Donald: well Sora king Mickey is retiring and a knew king must come forth and the king chose...

Sora: who Donald who.

Donald: You Sora.

Sora: me what this can't be I'm no king.

Donald: don't worry you don't have to do any work we have other people do it for you and it's like when you lived on destiny island. You can go out and do what you do now. But...

Sora: What.

Goofy: You first become a prince and you got to be 16 to be a king also you got to get married with a princess of heart.

Sora: Kairi: He said in shock then fainted.

Kairi: I going to...She then fainted

Donald: They took that very we'll.

Goofy: sure did.

Riku: So do I get to come?

Donald: Yes you will be a backup prince oh and we need a princess.

Riku: Oh boy. He then fainted.

Donald: just wait till Sora hears the real bad knews.

Goofy: Garsh.

We'll that was a short chapter. Please review or you'll never read the next chapter.

Don't I suck.


	24. Bad news

Bad news

Donald: Goofy when they wake up you tell'em.

Goofy: No way they'll hurt me.

Donald: Forget it I'll do it.

Goofy: Yuk,Yuk, Yuk.

Donald: Shut up you big poluca. Riku then woke up.

Riku: ouch my head, holy crap I remember I'm so pose to marry somebody. Sora then Kairi woke.

Sora: Kairi I know this is odd but will you marry me.

Kairi: I don't know it's to much... She then ran to the ship. (Why am I running I want to be with him for rest of my life).

Sora: I knew this would happen.

Donald: Riku we have to talk to Sora alone.

Riku: Okay. He then ran towards the ship.

Sora: So... he said impatiently.

Donald: Tomorrow me, goofy and you are going somewhere.

Sora: What?

Donald: we have to leave for the search of the true Light. And Sora were going to fight an army of heartless soon

Sora: I can't now I have a war to fight. Riku then came out a bush.

Riku: It's not that you stay for Kairi.

Sora: Shut up Riku this is not of your concern.

Riku: I put cloud in charge so guess what I'm going too.

Sora: I'm not going.

Donald: yes you are that's our mission.

Sora: no.

Donald: yes.

Sora: no.

Donald: yes.

Sora: no.

Donald: no.

Sora: yes.

Donald: Okay.

Sora: Bite me.

Riku: Sora you have to go.

Sora: I know, Ill have to tell her now.

Riku: that'll be for the best. Sora then went up to the gummiship. Sora then went to his room and saw Kairi sitting on the couch.

Kairi: Hey lazy bum what up.

Sora: Kairi I need to talk to you.

Kairi: talk away.

Sora: Well...

60 seconds later

Sora: I have to leave tomorrow. Kairi then cried worse.

Kairi: fine. She then stood up and slapped him and left the room.

Sora: I'm sorry. He then put his hand on his cheek. "That hurt Kairi".

I still love you.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi prove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kairi: (I cant believe this how could do this to me, he ask me to marry him and now this.). (I must find away to go with him)

.

Author: well that's my chapter please review or no next chapter.


	25. Said the things I said

Said the things I said

Kairi was crying and running outside to cool off but a dark figure came behind her

Ansem: My daughter why do you weep is it because your inferior boyfriend is leaving you once more.

Kairi: get away from me you jerk I'm not your daughter because my dad Ansem he died in darkness and became Sora's opposite side.

Ansem: Ah I see you inherited my genius.

Kairi: I inherited nothing from you, you monster. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled.

Ansem: Your coming with me and your boy friend can't help y... He was cut off by a punch in the stomach.

Sora: Let her go. Ansem then let go of Kairi and jumped and kicked Sora in the face sending him flying to the ground.

Ansem: Don't interfere boy.

Kairi: Sora come on you can beat this guy. Ansem then punched her in the stomach and then she fell.

Sora: "Kairi". He said in concern then ran to her.

Kairi: s...............

Sora: Kairi I'll get you to the nurse soon, but now I have to deal with Ansem.

Ansem: Sora lets see if you gained any knowledge since the last time we fought. Him and Sora then got in a fighting stance.

Sora: Your going down. He then ran towards him and punched but Ansem dodged it then came in with a punch, Sora then blocked then jumped and kicked at Ansem's head.

Ansem ducked and then when Sora landed he then tripped Sora. But Sora countered by a front flip with a punch coming in. Ansem was sent flying to the ground he then stood up then had a doubled blade sword appear (you know at the end of Kingdomhearts were Sora was fighting Ansem on the ship.

Sora: Crap. He then had his two Keyblades appear (Oathkeeper and Oblivion).

Ansem: ah I see you found my prized possession Oblivion in then kingdom.

Sora: Yah whats it too ya.

Ansem: I found that in Kingdomhearts now give it to me.

Sora: No way you're getting this your gona have beet me.

Ansem then charged at Sora and swung right Sora blockaded then kicked Ansems stomach. Ansem then flew in the air then Sora did the same.

Sora: Aurora. A white shield then surrounded Sora.

Ansem: Aurora. A black shield then surrounded Ansem.

Sora then fired a white fireball but Ansem shield reflected it. They then flew at each other Sora swung right then left Ansem blocked left then right. He then swung at Sora but Sora ducked and swung and cut Ansems chest then kicked him in the stomach sending Ansem flying down to the ground.

Sora: you can't win.

Ansem weapon disappeared and came out with two black swords.

Sora: why me. Ansem then flew at Sora but then a giant black white beam constantly going up from the ground, it caught Ansem's attention.

Sora: what the... He stopped as he saw Ansem disappear. He...hey come back here. Then the beam was gone

Kairi: Sora come here quick. Sora then flew down at Kairi.

Sora: Yah. He said with a questioned look.

Kairi: look what I found. She pulled out a gold white kinda looking keychain. Kairi I think it's a Keychain.

Sora: no It's not a key chain it's something different but I don't know what.

Sora picked Kairi up and walked to the Gummiship.

Sora: Kairi I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to marry me.

Kairi: Sora don't be sorry and too make you happy I'll think about it. She then kissed him.

Sora: thanks.

Kairi: your welcome.

Sora and then went in the Gummiship. Sora was looking for Donald, goofy and Riku he then went in his room and Kairi, Riku, Donald and goofy were there.

Sora: Donald, goofy do you know what this is. He pulled out the thing Kairi found.

Donald: No I never seen anything like it.

Riku: It looks really cool why don't you attach it to your Keyblade.

Sora: cause I don't know what it does for all I know it can blow up the entire world.

Donald: There's only one person we can go to, too find the answer "Leon".

Sora: you me and goofy will go to traverse town and Riku, Kairi were not coming back for a while and I meen were going to search for the light.

Kairi: Sora no I'm coming with you.

Riku: I'm coming to.

Sora: no you guys can't come you'll get hurt.

Kairi: Sora don't go or... I'll go out with Riku.

Riku: Yah.

Sora: Fine but Riku don't leave her she'll get mad and slap you in the face.

Kairi: Sora you jerk. She said screaming.

Sora: Go ahead go out with him atleast you'll be happier.

Riku: dood shut up stop dising Kairi she loves you.

Sora: Okay but who ever said I love her.

Kairi: huh... A tear went down her face.

Sora: Kairi I didn't mean...

Kairi: You meant it Sora. She then ran out of the room crying. Then every one glared at Sora

Riku: You know what Sora if I went out with her atleast I'd be a better boyfriend. He then left the room but went to his room instead of following Kairi.

Donald: We don't need a heartless keyblademaster on our ship me and goofy will leave tomorrow bye Sora. They then left Sora alone.

Author: We'll please review or no chapter. Sorry I was late I couldn't get my computer working well please review.


	26. Kairi I

Kairi I............

Sora: what is wrong with me why did I say that. He then laid down on the bed.

Kairi I didn't mean it, I'm sorry for living, all I've done is ruining your life. Good-bye Kairi. He then got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote. He got up and nailed it to his door, he then left the room.

...............25 minutes later.............................................

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi's prove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Riku: Kairi I don't think he meant it go back and talk to him.

Donald: yah Kairi talk to him.

Kairi: stop it I don't want talk to him I wish he would just leave.

Goofy: Kairi you know you love him.

Kairi: stop no I don't anymore.

Riku: don't lie Kairi you know you like him; oh you know why he didn't want you to come.

Kairi: "sniffle" cause he hates me.

Riku: no cause he loves you so much that he didn't want to go cause you mite get hurt.

Kairi: ............... Sora. She started having tears going down her face. Then a hooded short figure came in.

???: were is the keyblademaster.

Riku: what... who are you. The hooded put down its hood.

Mickey: Mickey mouse the king of the kingdom of the light on Disney world.

Riku: I'm sorry your exhalants. Mickey walked up to Kairi.

Mickey: this must be the beautiful girl Sora talked alought about. He then took a kneel.

Princess Kairi have you taken Sora's offer of marriage.

Kairi: Uh I'm kinda thinking about it.

Mickey: take your time, oh were is Sora.

Kairi: he's in his room.

They all then went to his room and found the note. Kairi looked confused.

Kairi: What's this. She grabbed the note and read.

))))))))Note(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dear Kairi... I'm sorry for what I said, I now know that I'm more heartless then the darkness. I'm sorry for ruining your life. I'm sorry for every thing, since I'm the Keyblademaster I can't be there for you. I love you Kairi and I'm leaving, so you can be happier. I't hurts me to see you sad and I'm mostly always hurt. Kairi remember when we first met. I saw you after that meteor shower well two days before you came a shooting star appeared and I maid a wish. My wish was that somebody loving, gentile, and great, somebody who'd love me for who I was. My wish kinda came true except the person I found was better then my wish, and that person is you. Kairi you disserve better you don't disserve a heartless Keyblademaster. I hope you find somebody you love even if you have too forget about me. You are my world and now I have nothing-just heartless that I have to destroy. Be good hope you find your true love.

Love Sora

Kairi: Sora no don't leave me I love you I love you Sora, 'don't go". She started crying worst then ever. Don't go.

Riku: Kairi maybe it's for the best. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Kairi: Shut up Riku it's not for the best he's my true love and true lovers stay with each other forever. She said shouting; she also moved his hand away.

Mickey: we'll find him don't worry. You two were maid to be together.

Kairi: Mickey I cant live without him.

Donald: who needs him we can find the light without that (sniffle) jerk. He then had a small tear go down his face.

Goofy: It's okay Donald. He said sadly.

Kairi: I hope Sora's okay.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Sora pove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sora was looking at an army off heartless.

Sora: I'll fight them alone. He then ran towards them, he had his two Keyblades appear. He started to glow white and the glowing started taking form on his body...............

Author: well that's my chapter. Please review or no chapter for you.


	27. Alone in this dark world

Alone in this dark 

World...

Their was a gray sky and Sora charged at the heartless...................

The white glowing took form on his body and it was armor. What is this, why now? He then grew white wings on his back. He kept on charging at the heartless.

Sora: "sonic". He then disappeared and the heartless in front of him disinigrated. Sora then reappeared and swung at a heartless with his keyblade and killed it. A heartless jumped at him from behind but Sora turned around and kicked it straight up in the air and fireballed another one and swung at a different one. He killed that one and yelled, "Enchanted fire"

White flame around him shaped like a heart burned the heartless around him. He pointed up with his oblivion in the air and the heartless that he kicked came down and got stabbed and stopped at the handle. It then burst into black flame and Sora swung at nothing but the flame flew at the heartless and killed them. The white flame then faded and the heartless charged at Sora.

Sora: You stupid heartless.

He jumped and did a back flip into a different group of heartless. He threw his keyblade's at two then had them appear in his hands and then threw them on his left and killed e'm. He charged at one and swung and yelled," Ragnarok" and little beams shot at some the heartless. He swung at another one and kicked the one behind it and swung at a heartless behind him.

Sora eyes the glowed bright white. He had his keyblade disappear and fired a white beam at the heartless killing 42 of e'm until a general stabbed him in the stomach. His blood was dripping out of his stomach

Sora: Fool. He said in a confident voice. He had his keyblades appear.

He turned around quickly and cut its throat. Sora then had his oblivion disappear and he grabbed the sword and pulled it out and he yelled cure. The gash then disappeared.

Sora: I got' a watch it I cant afford to loose that muck blood again.

Sora jumped in the air and fired fireballs at some of the heartless. He landed and grabbed a heartless and dug his keyblade in its stomach. He grabbed another but this time he swung it over his head and slammed it on the ground. He had his oblivion appear and sunk it in the heartless.

A group of heartless came in the battle but unlike the others they had bow and arrows. They aimed at Sora and fired. Sora noticed the shots so he jumped side ways and dodged all of them.

Sora: crap. As millions of heartless surrounded him.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kairi's prove (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))

Mickey: while I was coming down here I spotted a ship heading towards north of here and that's also ware I saw a army of heartless.

Donald: that stupid idiot is going to get himself killed, uh oh n that idiot is Sora ' woddle".

Kairi: Sora no we have to help him I wont let him die. ( I love you Sora and I'm making my own choice and I'm staying with you).

Author: Yah that's chapter 17 please review or no chapter for you.


	28. Mulan's Spirit

Mulan's spirit

Sora kept on fighting until a darkside appeared it was as tall a building. Except this time it looked different it had fire red eyes and it had a sword. It was also riding a Behemoth.

Sora: I don't have enough energy too destroy him, I have no choice. He pulled out the white chain looking thing and attached it on oblivion.

Oblivion then started to glow white. The glowing then stopped and the keyblade looked different it had a gold chains and it was white and had that oblivion blue diamond. The handle was different shape.

Sora: wow. Then his armor disappeared and his coat appeared on him but this time it was white not black. White static electricity started surging around him. His eyes started to turn to white flame and his hair turned glowing white. "Awesome I feel alought stronger".

The darkside was coming closer Sora jumped high in the air at the behemoth and stabbed its eyes and jumped off. The Behemoth stumbled over slamming the darkside on its side killing heartless. The darkside stood up and stabbed its Behemoth for falling. The DARKSIDE CHAGED at Sora and swung its giant mighty sword. Sora yelled "Ahhhhhhhhhh" He blocked it with Mega Oblivion with extraordinary strength. He then flipped over on the giant swords blade and started running up it.

Sora: You might be a Sora's Darkside but I'm Sora's Lightside. He jumped at the Darksides head and plunged his keyblades in its forehead. The darkside lost its balance and fell; Sora couldn't get his keyblades out in time and fell with it. Giant rocks were flying in the air and at Sora as they fell.

Sora: ah oh oof dame it. The rocks kept hitting them and scraping them. Suddenly a giant black orb over there head appeared it was also sucking them in.

Sora: no not again. It then sucked them in. Aahhhhhhh.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))) DREAM ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sora was running a black armored warrior with a black sword that had blue smoke surrounding it. Sora tripped Stumbled to the ground, his leg bled terribly. The black warrior was about to swing at Sora but Unknown 5 Hit it with a strange big sword bt it stood back up and disappeared.

Sora: Unknown5 what are you doing here.

U.5: That's not important right now. That warrior right there is Virgil he's the one behind the darkness, he's also my brother and yours.

Sora: what no way I don't have a brother.

U.5: you have two and he killed our mother on Destiny.

Sora: no this can't be.

U.5: I have two go and Sora you're the only one that can kill Virgil. He started walking away.

Sora: wait. U.5 stopped in his tracks. What's your name? U.5 pulled down his hood revealing a 19-year-old teen with white Short hair.

U.5: Dante's my name and I'm a Devil hunter I'll be protecting your friends while your gone. Our father is the legendary Sparda and this sword I carry is the true form of the force-edge its called Sparda like our father. This is a dream Ill be contacting you threw them okay. He then disappeared.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End Of Dream))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora opened one eye and found himself in a Japanese house and a Japanese girl putting a hot wet towel on his forehead.

???: Hi I see you finally woke up sleepy head. She smiled.

Sora: ware am I.

???: your In Japan.

Sora: what planet are we on. ??? giggled.

???:your on the only plant in the universe that can have people on it "Dragon" I think you got hit in the head to hard. She giggled and being sarcastic.

Sora: Oh I was just kidding ( I guess she doesn't no theirs other worlds out there) what your name. He then stood up and she did to.

???: I'm Mulan what's yours?

Sora: well My names Sora nice to meet you.

Mulan: funny name anyway nice to meet you to.

Sora: (well I guess I'm on a new adventure again it going to be like when I first began with the keyblade wich I still got to show of but I'm going to keep my identity low).

Author: Well that's chapter 28 reviews or no chapter for you. And sorry for the late update.


	29. A new journy

A new journey

Mulan: Oh have I shone you little brother.

Sora: you have a little brother were is he, can he fight.

Mulan: no (giggle). She then picked up a dog. This is little brother.

Sora: oh my bad.

Suddenly they herd horses and men talking and Mulan left to see what was happening. Sora was now alone thinking.

Sora: (What the heck this is confusing I thought that U.5 had blue hair not white I don't get this, this is so confusing. Wait a minute maybe at the time I was fighting him he was possessed maybe that's why his hair was blue and he was also full of evil then, but then he changed. He's my brother, this is freaking me out.

Mulan then ran in crying and then into her room.

Sora: what the... He then walked over to Mulans room and opened the door.

Sora: What's wrong Mulan.

Mulan: My father going to fight in a war against the huns but he'll die; he's not the fighter he used to be.

Sora: I'm so sorry Mulan.

Mulan: I don't what to do... wait I know. She then left the room.

)))))))))))))))))))) Later that night Mulan's prove ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mulan watched as her father practiced with the sword but he hurt his hand and left.

Mulan then went to the closet ware her father armor was. She then grabbed her hair and picked up the sword and cut it making it short. She then went to her parent's room and took the scroll that promited the solider to go in the army. She went to Sora's room.

Mulan: Sora wake up we have to go. She shook him.

Sora: (yawn) What is it.

Mulan: no time to explain we have to go now.

Sora got up and put his black clothes on and they ran outside to a horse named Khan the horse is a handsome black stallion who is strong, loyal, and brave. They climbed on but Mulan also brought a cricket that was said to be lucky. They then road out to the army.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))) The next day ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They arrived at training camp and Mulan explained why she took her fathers stuff and had a short pony tail thing to make her look like a man.

Sora: so were going to a War against huns, sounds like home.

Mulan: shoosh the guard. They road up to the guard and gave e'm the scroll.

Guard: you may go in. They went in and trooped in a line and a captain came up to speak.

Shang: Tomorrow were going to train and if you survive you'll be strong in strength and spirit. May god help you, now go set up camp and meet your roommates?

Sora: Yah now I can show off, oops.

Shang stared at Sora with a discussed look.

Shang you'll be my project I'll make a man out of you.

Sora: (Gulp).

Author: Well that's chapter 29 please review and read my thirtieth chapter.


	30. The last things in mind

The last things in mind 

Sora and mulan were walking toward their camps talking.

Sora: Okay next time we go in a singing episode count me out. Here we go, be a man you must be as swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Actually I like that song.

Mulan: well what I thought was hard was trying to clime the pole with the weights, I kept on falling.

Sora: My butt hurts when I get to camp I'm sleeping all night.

When they got half way in a forest a mysterious firery shadow appeared on a rock.

Shadow: Mulan I was sent to you by your ancestors to guide you threw this war.

Mulan: a ghost.

Shadow: Cause if the army finds out that you're a girl the penalty is death.

Mulan: who are you?

Shadow: who am I, who am I, I am the powerful, the pleasurable. A small dragon walks out. The indestructible Mushu, I am pretty hot huh.

Then suddenly mulans horse came out of nowhere and stomped the small dragon in the ground, then mulan tugged the horse away.

Mulan: my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me. She poked the dragon and he slapped her hand away.

Mushu: Dragon, dragon I don't do that toung thing. He then did a hissing toung thing.

Sora: your tiny.

Mushu: of course if I'm travel for your comfort, if I was my real size your cow here would die of fright. He put his hand on the horse it snapped at him and he quickly snatched his hand away. Down Betsey. My powers are great beyond your fantasies, for instance my eyes can see rite threw your armor. He then looked at Mulan, and she slapped the dragon.

Mushu: okay that's it, that's it dishonor on your howl family. He then looked at Sora. Write this down, dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow.

Mushu Im sorry, Im sorry I never done this before.

Sora: No shit.

Mushu: then you're going to have to trust me and don't you slap me no more. Mulan shook her head.

The next day they...

Sora awoke and noticed Mulans arm was around him.

Sora: Mulan. Mulan woke up and jumped and blushed.

Mulan: sorry.

Sora: its okay. Sora then left the tent.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Mulan prove)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mushu: hello the troops just left.

Mulan: they what. She then ran out.

Mushu: wait you forgot your sword. My little baby going out to destroy people.

Author: Im so sorry for the late update, please review.


	31. Authors note

Authors note 

I've come out with a new fanfiction.

Heartless War 2

The Everlasting Light

Sequel to Heartless War

And I hope you like it.


End file.
